Nowadays, wireless communication technologies have experienced great growth and are rapidly gaining in popularity. In addition, portable communication devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and notebook computers become popular in modern societies due to some advantages such as small size, light weightiness and easy portability. On account of their portability, the users can use these portable communication devices everywhere they are.
For communication and data storage, the widely-used, secret and/or important information may have been previously stored in the portable communication device. The secret and/or important information is included in for example address books, calendars, meeting record or electronic mails. If the portable communication device is stolen or lost, the information stored therein becomes unprotected at all. In other words, any unauthorized user can easily access to the data in the portable communication device.
In views of the above-described disadvantages resulted from the prior art, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop a protection method for use in a portable communication device according to the present invention through wholehearted experience and research.